Talk:Longinus Character Sheet
Spending Experience :New Area Lores - "Stretton-en-le-vale" and "Long Mynd Regio" are available to him. :Yes, that all seems good to me. Now is a good time to be working on your parma, too. --James 01:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Season '1' 1220 : 10 Adventure - Cr 1(2), Te 1(2), Pa 5, Finesse 1, Leadership 1, Mastery Iron Dart 1 '2' 1220 : 3 Exposure - Long Mynd Regio Area Lore 1, Stretton-en-le-vale Area Lore 1, Te 1(2) Winter 1221 : 2 Exposure - Teaching 2 Spring 1221 : 11 (7+4) Study - Creo from Summa, finished Summa in half season. Summer 1221 : 16 Study - Vim from Summa Autumn 1221 : 10 Study - Muto from Summa Winter 1221 : Read Animal Summa, Q14 Spring 1221 : 2xp MT dictating Tractatus to Bartleby Approval notes Longinus is approved. He cannot undertake labwork though, unless he is ably assisted by one his sodales or a lab assistant/apprentice. Such cooperative labwork will yield a lab text which all who participated can read. Spell question A question: "Wizards Sidestep (ReIm15) " The spell w. the same name at p.147 5th is lvl10.~ Have you done anything special to it (like extend range to touch) or is it just amistake? --Samuel 01:21, 8 March 2006 (PST) I do have a vague memory of bumping up one of the parameters. --Corbonjnl 01:54, 22 February 2007 (UTC) The standard spell is ReIm10, R:Per, D:Sun, T:Ind. (Base 2, +2 Sun, +1 changing image, +1 moved image matches changes). p147 AM5. Your sheet just says: Wizards Sidestep (ReIm15) Mastery : 1(5)Fast Casting Tethered, Harnessed, Boostable :I recall now. Longinus' version is Range : Touch so that it can be cast on grogs as well. --Corbonjnl 02:09, 23 February 2007 (UTC) --James 14:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) A moment of your time? Ambrosius and Llewys have decided that Redcap is the ideal career for Llewys to be training in. Ambrosius figures that the best way to start such training is to get a primer in Organization Lore: House Mercere. If the council approves it as a season of service, would you be willing to spend the winter season teaching Llewys rather than Bartley? --Tim 18:08, 21 February 2007 (UTC) : Yes, but no, see below. --Corbonjnl 02:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) If Bartley doesn't learn magic theory, then Longinus can't do labwork without the help of a magus, and Bartley will corrupt any hermetic texts you give him to copy. He is probably as keen as you are to establish his laboratory. :D --James 01:13, 22 February 2007 (UTC) : The inability to do labwork is irrelevant to Longinus at this stage, but the inability of the scribe to scribe magical texts without risking corruption is a big concern. Longinus will request the council to approve teaching Bartleby MT as a seasons service anyway. And its a much higher priority than Llewys for now to be honest. --Corbonjnl 02:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :In addition, IIRC you need a certain level of ability to be able to teach (certainly its lvl 2 to be able to train, which I checked last night). Longinus thus probably can't teach Llewys. OTOH he would be happy to take Llewys with his when he does travel in the future and to make a point of introducing him to every Redcap that visits (and indulge him hanging around asking questions etc). --Corbonjnl 02:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: Disappointed, but definately understandable. :-) --Tim 13:43, 22 February 2007 (UTC)